It Can't be too Late
by thealmostwriter
Summary: Something's wrong with Blaine. His spark's going out and no-one knows why. Slowly the New Directions begin to uncover the long hidden secrets of the Anderson Family.


_**A/N: Hey guys! I know I've been a MIA for a while now, and I'm sorry but I don't really have an explanation as to why. Anyway this is my first Glee fic although I've been a much devoted fan of the show for I don't know how long. So here goes nothing!**_

**Disclaimer: None of the Characters belong to me (No matter how much I wish they did). All rights go to FOX and Ryan Murphy.**

Something was off about Blaine that day, and all the glee clubbers could sense it. Even Brittany, through her usual cloud of oblivious haze, managed to spot the shift in her Dolphin's aura. Through an effort made primarily by Sam, Tina and Finn, the club had been watching over the ex-warbler all day. With at least one of them keeping him in their sights constantly, they had watched him like hawks, looking especially for any trouble in the McKinley halls.

None occurred.

That ruled out the problem having anything to do with school (or bullies at the very least). Soon enough glee club came around and they all snuck cautious glances towards the tenor, who was currently situated on the edge of his seat at the front of the Choir room. Although it probably wouldn't have mattered how obvious their stares were, as by the looks of things the boy wasn't even there. In a physical sense; yes. But in reality, his mind couldn't have been further away. Caught between two worlds and looking like he'd rather be anywhere else but there at that moment.

Blaine didn't so much as breathe a word for the whole lesson.

Blaine was distant and lifeless, and that shook them all to the core. For if there was one thing Blaine Anderson wasn't, it was quiet. But yet here he was, going for hours without so much as uttering a word, and only answering in single syllables.

Things only got worse as the week progressed. Although everyone was still on the look-out for anything even remotely untoward, they were forced to slowly witness Blaine's light go out. The usual spark of hope and happiness held in his warm hazel eyes was fading more by the minute, and it was terrifying.

Finally Sam had had enough. He called an emergency glee club meeting in the Choir room before class, making sure to be extra careful in case Blaine found out. Once everyone was assembled, he began.

"I'm sure you all already know why we're here. So I'm gonna be brief. Something's seriously wrong with Blaine. He's just not the same anymore. I mean, he's not singing, he's not participating _at all_, and I'm pretty sure he hasn't spoken properly to any of us in the past week."

"That's right." Tina agreed, shifting in her seat "I don't know about you guys but I'm starting to get really worried."

"My Unicorn's lost his horn," Brittany remarked with genuine concern "and until we find it he's gonna be really sad. I don't like it when he's sad."

"Well," Sam continued, addressing the entire group "We've already tried watching over him here and gotten nowhere. So this is what I think we should do. I propose that today, after school; we follow him home and see if we can't find anything that might help us figure out what's wrong."

After receiving several nods from the group, Finn spoke.

"That sounds like a good plan Sam. I mean, the last thing we need is one of our leading guys off his game for regionals, and if worse comes to worst we can always speak to his parents or something. They must be able to help."

"So it's decided then!" Marley finalised "We're all gonna go to Blaine's house and attempt to solve whatever's wrong."

Even the strength in the resounding chorus of positive answers, couldn't drown the thought niggling at the forefront of each of their minds.

'We can't be too late to save him. _We just_ _can't.'_

**_A/N: There you have it! I know it's short but I already have part tow in the processing and it should be up soon. In the meantime please feel free to let me know what you think by reviewing. It means the world to me. Bye guys!_**


End file.
